<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories Of Us - The Nihility Of The Soul by YUUNGMASTER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174968">Memories Of Us - The Nihility Of The Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUUNGMASTER/pseuds/YUUNGMASTER'>YUUNGMASTER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Death, Etheral, F/M, Grief, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUUNGMASTER/pseuds/YUUNGMASTER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato Arisato and Minako Arisato, differing branches of the same tree, awaken in a vast expanse of nothingness, only able to feel the living souls of the other. Inside this plane, the Nihility Of The Soul, they meet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minako &amp; Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako/Arisato Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picture a white expanse, one that stretches until the eye’s vision begins to blur. On the floor of this room are countless lights that illuminate the vast void of space. This is the Nihility Of The Soul, the physical plane of nothingness one becomes tuned to when their spirit cannot be put to rest, but eventually must move somewhere as all energy has to.</p><p>Minato Arisato stood in this pure vacancy, wearing the same clothes he wore when this place called to him, and he answered it. It had been such a peaceful journey across. But Minato hadn’t moved since he got here, and it was impossible to estimate how long that had been. </p><p>No concept in the Nihility Of The Soul went unnoticed by those inside, there were no veils or tricks to human perception here. Everything felt the same souls pass. Minato had felt himself, and was made aware that some part of his spirit had been split with him, stuck somewhere beyond here, somewhere where it could not leave. This split had brought him here, and he could only be laid to rest if he was united with his missing piece. But, Minato didn’t care about that. He felt something else here, a person once. Him, his equal, but one of a different mind. Yes, Minato was sure, there was a second “him” somewhere in this plane.</p><p>He didn’t move, however. He didn’t need to. He would find himself, if not now, then eventually. That eventually became a sooner, and though Minato did not hear the sensation of footwear bouncing off solid floor, he could feel the person coming near. </p><p>Finally, Minato turned around, and faced himself.</p><p>Picture a white expanse, one that stretches until the eye’s vision begins to blur. On the floor of this room are countless lights that illuminate the vast void of space. This is the Nihility Of The Soul, the physical plane of nothingness one becomes tuned to when their spirit cannot be put to rest, but eventually must move somewhere as all energy has to.</p><p>Minako Arisato walked in this vacancy, wearing the same clothes she wore when this place called to her and she answered it. It had been such a peaceful journey across. But Minako hadn’t stopped moving forward since she got here, and it was impossible to estimate how long that had been. </p><p>No concept in the Nihility Of The Soul went unnoticed by those inside, there were no veils or tricks to human perception here. Everything felt the same souls pass. Minako had felt herself, and was made aware that some part of her spirit had been split with her, stuck somewhere beyond here, somewhere where it could not leave. This split had brought her here, and she could only be laid to rest if she was united with her missing piece. But, Minako didn’t worry about it for much right now. She felt something else here, a person once. Her, her equal, but one of a different mind. Yes, Minako was sure, there was a second “her” somewhere in this plane.</p><p>She began to move faster, but didn’t change direction. She didn’t need to. She would find herself, if not now, then eventually. That eventually became a sooner, and though Minako didn’t make any loud noise or gesture, she was sure the male in front of her had felt her presence as she felt his. </p><p>Finally Minako stopped, and waited to face herself.</p><p>As Minato and Minako joined gazes, all went white, and to both of them it felt as though they have begun to fly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minato slept calmly and warmly in his dormitory bed. He wasn’t constantly sleepy or anything, but there was something about the state of sleep that was just familiar to him, like it was a state he was destined to be in. 7AM on the clock, and his slumber was interrupted by the creaking of his door. Somebody had stepped inside. Not particularly caring much in the end whether or not he was asleep or awake, Minato didn’t even call out to ask who it was, or open his eyes.</p><p>It was Minako who stood over hip, her palms locked to her hips. “Rise and shine! I thought you would’ve been up by now. There’s a lot we need to do, you know.”</p><p>Minato kept his eyes shut. His lips parted, and he gasped the words, “I don’t care.”</p><p>Minako wasn’t surprised with the response, but wasn’t satisfied with it either. “Well, you’re going to care about this. Come on!”</p><p>Minato was uncompromisingly unmoving. Minako was more persistent. She reached out, and hooked both of her arms under Minato’s backside (He hadn’t even bothered using a blanket), and shifting her power to her legs, Minako lifted him up, adjusting her arms when necessary until he was laying there bridal style in Minako’s clutches. Initially, she was taken aback by how heavy Minato was. He was just as tall and probably had the same muscle mass as her, she thought. He must eat more than she could in three weeks, she concluded.</p><p>Minato didn’t say anything, but his eyes opened, and he wormed around suddenly, breaking Minako’s grip, falling to the floor right on his back with a loud thud. “You must’ve waken up everybody in the dorm..” Minako remarked, offering an arm for Minato to use to hoist himself back up. He reached out, making contact, and pulled himself up. “I don’t care.” He retorted, brushing off his uniform, the same one he slept in.</p><p>Hrm. Minako shrugged, and turned to open the door, extending her other arm to grab onto Minato’s whilst her back is turned. “We have a lot to do. I didn’t plan for anything, but I’m sure we’ll find things to get into as we go.” And as soon as she finished her sentence, they were out in the dormitory hallway, floor two. They started walking; Minako had more pep in her step, and it was obvious to see the energy she carried with her. Minato on the other hand had his hands stuck in his pockets, his head somewhat lowered, and a bored expression written on his face, although he did seem at least a little interested.</p><p>In unison, the pairs’ feet touched the stairs, and as they descended, they passed by a well-dressed senior, who they both knew as Akihiko. Both Minato and Minako looked at him as if they wanted to speak and get his attention, but a mutual understanding between them held their tongues. He passed by them without a word, and they did much of the same. He had looked sad, bitter maybe, and conflicted. Minako turned her head, trying to reach out despite the her previous understanding, but Minato put her hand down with a slight shake of his head, and the two carried on, albeit with slight reluctance on Minako’s behalf.</p><p>Now on the first floor, the commons room it was as barren of life as could be, with the exception of Mitsuru, who looked over three separate Evokers. “I could have used you here.. Just to help out. How am I supposed to get all of these alone..?” She asked herself aloud, not noticing the presence of both Minako and Minato.</p><p>“She’ll be alright. Let's go.” Minako sighed as the two walked past the commons and out the door, into the street. The sun shone brightly on a young day, and birds chirped and flew by as they always did. Not much had changed at all. The occasional piece of paper flew by, the occasional aluminium can. Shone upon by the sunlight, Minako and Minato walked casually on the sidewalk, their hands close enough to almost be touching; their walking in perfect unison. They didn’t exchange any words, both of them not being ones to start a conversation, but the silence they shared was calmly and nice, not boring and uncomfortable.</p><p>Eventually, the monotony was broken up by the loud sounds of a barking dog, and soon the source of the barks came into sight. A Shiba Inu who was recognized to the passersby as Koromaru, spun around in circles, barking and nipping at his own tail. Behind him, half-heartily trying to get him off the road, is Kensuke, who’s half smile could just as easily be interpreted as a frown. “C’mon, cars will come soon, just move over a little..” He pleaded with the dog, but understood that he wouldn’t heed him unless he really wanted to, and so he accepted it. Ken sighed, walking off some to the left, and placed himself down on the side of the curb, simply watching his canine friend. “You would always.. You were so...” He was frowning now, and sounded as if he was going to choke up, but something in his chest opened, unclogging the steady beat of his heart.” You haven’t changed a bit.” Ken smiled gently, reassured. Not all was bad since that March day.</p><p>Minato and Minako saw this of course, only standing a few feet behind Ken. They looked to each other halfway, and nodded, moving on. Ken obviously had no clue of their being there, and his thoughts quickly turned to other things, like how he could use the most out of this warm, sunny day.</p><p>Time did not pass long before the pair found themselves in the strip mall of Iwatodai Station, where an assortment of shops and brightly coloured signs advertising those shops gleamed in the sun. The two began to split as their individual attentions wandered separately. Minato’s eyes opened slightly, and his lips parted, practically tasting the food that was being prepared in his favourite store, the Beef Bowl Shop. On the other hand, Minako’s arm extended out slightly and her step hastened as she came closer to the door of her favourite destination in the entire city, the Bookworms bookstore. Both Minato and Minako turned to glance at each other, sharing a mutual understanding that they had their own business to take care of before they carried on with their shared journey.</p><p>Minato passed through the door, and it rang out a ‘chime’, but when the cooks behind the counter looked to see who came, they saw only the passing breeze seeping it’s way into the restaurant. Minato sat at the same spot he had always situated himself in, and took some time to look around. He knew the chefs wouldn’t hear him if he called out to them. Minato looked up at the autographs that all lined up, hovering above the shop’s counter. He casually looked at all of them, but noted a lack of his own name. Not a vain man, he initially passed this off.. But something itched at him. He knew, as he had learned many things within that ethereal plane that became his home, that his impact, in even the subtlest of ways, would extend even beyond Iwatodai and Port Island, beyond the big city and into the smallest of rural towns. Writing his name on one of the slips was an act that to Minato, seemed to call to him. </p><p>In response, he removed himself from his chair, took a step back, then took a step forward. He extended one leg onto the chair he was sitting on, then propelled himself up until one leg was on the chair and the other was on the counter. Still, nobody bothered or even acknowledged Minato, leaving room for him to remove a pen that was clipped to the string where the autographs were all nigh-invisibly connected to, and scribble his name down. The act felt like cold air passing through Minato; calming air, a sensation of satisfaction. He turned to look at the restaurant's patrons from where he stood, and when he saw it was just as it had always been, he smiled and hopped off the counter &amp; chair, back to even-ground. As he went for the door, a familiar face came into his sight, tucked under a baseball cap. It was somebody who he routinely came here to eat with, a friend that was to him as dirt is to ground. Minato continued for the door, but his friend hesitated. Minato’s path was unopposed, as he simply walked straight through his friend as if he was air masquerading as a man.</p><p>“Goodbye, Junpei.” Minato spoke under his breath as he passed through. Junpei Iori, the friend in question couldn’t hear a thing, but as Minato walked through him, he felt a chill crawl down his spine. Warm air, comforting air. A sensation of hot grief blending into the feeling of acceptance. Junpei in this moment, as he walked into the seemingly inconsequential shop, accepted the passing of his friend as if it was as easy as blinking. His feeling was only strengthened when he sat in front of the counter, looked up at all the autographs that lined the top, and saw the familiar signature of his brother-in-arms. Brotherhood; that’s what he felt for Minato. Brotherhood, a feeling that transcends the grave, felt by both the here and the gone.</p><p>Meanwhile in Bookworms, Minako was sitting in a chair near the door, simply watching the bookstore’s two elderly caretakers work with her chin resting in his palm. When she had been here in the past, they had been so kind to her, and so she was kind in turn. They talked about many things during the short time she observed them, and when the conversation had reached the topic of her, Minako solemnly acknowledged the fruits of her good deeds in life, and how they shaped others even after she left them. The gone do not become inconsequential, and their work isn’t done. Minako knew this, and had spent some time pondering on what it was she needed to still do. A single meaningful act. </p><p>When the idea clicked in her mind, Minako smugly smirked. An expressive show of her heart is what she’d leave the store owners, Bunkichi and Mitsuko. She stood from her chair and drifted past the store’s front-counter, the stacks of books littered across the floor, and the harrowing shelves that looked so old that they might collapse. Bunkichi and Mitsuko were both at the front of the store, tending to some papers, so Minako had time to carry out her deed. First, she collected from the ground; books, large and small, although the bigger the better. Her arms had a small tower, and silently she sighed in relief that the elders didn't turn around, lest they perish from the shock of seeing a stack of books ominously hovering. It took only thirty seconds, as she moved with haste, but Minako’s work was done not long after it began. It was a simple thing she did.</p><p>Minako walked back to the front, knowing she had to still find some way to get the pair of elders' attention. Luckily, she had been here many times before. Once, she took a small silver bell that hung on one of the shelves, and it was that bell she became accustomed to during her visits. Thievery, perhaps, but it was for the sake of remembering her geriatric friends by. That bell was in the deepest pockets of the school uniform she wore, and when it was in her hands it felt as heavy as ever. Minako closed her eyes and smiled, standing only a few feet behind Bunkichi and Mitsuko. Minako gently rang the bell, though loud enough that the aging bookkeepers would be able to hear. </p><p>As soon as the nostalgic ring came into the ears of the elderly couple, a ring they could identify as a unique one belonging to a girl that had become irreversibly a part of their closing lives. They had been at the funeral of that girl, another life they would see end before their own. Her optimism and compassion had left them, but when that bell rang, the bell that contained both those treasured concepts, she had briefly lived again. Surprised beyond anything, they turned around to see the source of the noise, and their eyes quickly became fixated on what Minako, who was just leaving the store, had left them.</p><p>A large stack of red books, all carefully placed on the other, in the shape of a loving heart. On the top book is the silver bell that Minako would ring. The door closed before Minako could hear their reactions, and perhaps it was for the best. The gone’s duty did not extend far beyond what was possible for them, and that was fine enough for Minako.</p><p>Minato was waiting for Minako with hands in his pockets and his gaze cast toward the ground. Minako was the first to talk, putting an arm around Minato’s back, and slightly pushing forward, leading him on. “Let’s go. We did good.”</p><p>They walked through the station as two companions, separate souls of the same being. Their day’s journey had only begun, but already it felt to both of them as if it was going to end. They were not ones for doing much in a single time of day anyhow. As they both took steps off the station platform, the ground beneath them began to lose its texture. The sky began to lose its colour and become a blank white canvas. Their surroundings also became swallowed by this bright nothingness. The two soon stood in the middle of nothing, an infinite expanse. The Nihility Of The Soul.</p><p>Minato looked up toward Minako. He wanted to speak, but his mouth didn't open. He didn't even need to talk, truly, he didn't even need to conceptualize the thoughts in his mind; they were as open to his other as words on a billboard. “Let's do this again.” was the unvocalized yet vocal desire that both Minato and Minako concluded on. They had much more planned, but time eluded them, and their new calling was beyond even time. They had to guard something beyond this place, and they had been gone from their post for too long.</p><p>They began to part, though not even moving. Simply sliding as if being pushed by an external force. Soon enough, Minako was out of sight of Minato, and Minato was out of sight of Minako. Neither didn’t lose the knowledge of the other’s spirit, nor their presence within the Nihility Of The Soul.</p><p>Yes, they were sure they would meet again, and even more sure they would touch the living world again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>